


Will it be forever

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: A romantic poem for Sidlotte
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Will it be forever

Please Charlotte forgive me, I had to set you free, I'm on my knees my chest aches in pain please do not forget me. 💔 

Even when you are far away my dreams will be filled with you and what could have been. What the future will hold still remains unseen. ✨ 

Please please do not think badly of me my family needed me, my thoughts are haunted by you, oh I wish I was sat next to you again sailing toy boats upon the stream. ☀ It feels as if I am trapped in a reacurring bad dream.

As weeks turn to months I wonder how you are? my heart still belongs to you!, I dread the day I hear the news of your new intended, I know he will not be deserving of you. The love that we shared was oh so very true. ♥ 

I hear you are staying with Lady Susan, I now fear it will not be long that the memory of me will be so far away. Oh how lucky your new suitor will be to have your attention, his heart would be filled with pride to have you as his enchanting bride. 💒 

I need to a find a way to alter our history as it is so disagreeable, you are my future wife and the beautiful woman whom I am meant to be. I need to find a way so I can be set free. 💷 

Love is an affliction which with you I would never want to be cured. I want to take your hand in mine and stand at the altar to start our hopes dreams as man and wife and all the the adventures there after. 💍

\---------------------------------------------

🎶 Charlotte is dazed dancing at various balls and is being twirled by Earls and Counts a sundrie, she has a aching inside her chest that will never go away, she dreads to hear the final news of Sidney's Wedding Day. She receives attentions from various suitors but they do not compare to her dearest Sidney Parker. How her life would feel complete if he would just come and find her. 

Charlotte was daydreaming in her meadow when she was interrupted by a tall and handsome Parker, what brings you here please tell me so as I thought you will have forgotten me oh so long ago. 

My dearest Charlotte I have been set free and I am here in front of you on my bended knee, you have always owned my heart, I am completely within your power, will you say you will marry me and handed her a flower. 🌸 . 

"My dearest this cannot be true you are my only hearts desire, of course I will marry thee, our dreams will now come true! , Sidney Parker you make me so very happy and I will always love you." ❤️


End file.
